Psycho Mouse
BIOS Drawn to Murder: Having grown bored with life in the hills and trees, far away from Nwotnoot, P. Mouse began chainsaw-murdering defenseless innocents just for the fun of it, clearly forgetting that this was supposed to be a children's show. Lately, this criminally-insane rodent has discovered something even more fun: fighting against and killing other cartoon characters, and that is exactly just what he will do, as he is no stranger to the killing game. SPECIAL MOVES * Psycho Rush: P. Mouse crazily runs at his opponent with his chainsaw, and if the move connects, he non-fatally impales them in the abdomen on the guide bar and leaves them there for three seconds, then kicks them off it. When the foe gets back up, they go into a "bleeding" state, indicated by blood falling to the floor from their legs and them losing health over time. Meter Burn increases the damage and range of the attack, as well as the duration of the "bleeding." * Armadillo Roll: P. Mouse jumps at his opponent, curls up into a ball with his chainsaw pointed at them, and spins 900° clockwise or counter-clockwise, dealing 3 hits total if it connects. Meter Burn, in addition to increasing the damage and range of this move, makes P. Mouse spin 1080°. Can also be performed in midair. * Chain Spark: P. Mouse jams his chainsaw into the ground, creating sparks that blind and stun the opponent for a split second. On Meter Burn, the move lasts two seconds and the sparks are larger, deal three hits total, and cause a "burning" state, indicated by a small flame on their body, during which they frantically tries to fan the flames away and panic. * Going Psycho: P. Mouse raises his chainsaw above his head and goes into an "enraged" state for five seconds, during which he says, "Oh, it's on, bitch!" Meter Burn adds two additional seconds to the duration of the "enraged." HYPER-TOONS * Hyper Psycho Rush: P. Mouse raises his chainsaw above his head and declares, "Have a taste of THIS, fucker!", then crazily runs at his opponent, maniacally laughing as he does so, the guide bar pointed at them, dealing six hits total and causing "bleeding" if it connects. * Psycho Tornado: P. Mouse calls out, "I'll turn yer ass inta mincemeat!", then, chainsaw pointed as his opponent, spins 2160° degrees counter-clockwise or clockwise, during which blood sprays everywhere, and is able to freely move left or right while spinning. LEVEL 3 HYPER-TOON * It All Ends with a Mouse: P. Mouse laughs sinisterly with his chainsaw readied. The move hits anywhere in the screen, and if it connects, the background turns completely black, with the opponent walking and looking around them for five seconds until they hear chainsaw revving and P. Mouse's eyes appear behind him, during which he declares, "Heeeeeere's P. Mouse!" Then, as soon as the psycho mouse fully appears, he jams the guide bar of his weapon into the unfortunate loser's back, non-fatally impaling them, and revs it, during which he continues on, "It's all fun and games...", dealing 10 hits total and causing blood to spray all over the camera, then takes it out of them. The Level 3 Hyper-Toon continues with P. Mouse slashing at his opponent three times diagonally to the right or left and twice diagonally to the left or right as they turn around, during which he maniacally laughs and continues on, "'Til a motherfucker loses their head..." and more blood sprays all over the camera. He then, declaring, "Or more!", finishes off with a horizontal chainsaw slash to the right or left that knocks the other character down onto the ground. When they get back up after the move, the opponent goes into a "bleeding" state. DEANIMATIONS * You Oughta Be in Pitchers: P. Mouse brings out his chainsaw and raises it above the head of his opponent, who looks up in fear, then saws their whole body vertically in half, but the defeated foe continues to stand up. The next thing he does is pull a lemonade stand out of hammerspace and cram the vertically-sliced halves of his now-dead opponent into juicers which are on either side of him. The severed halves of the character on the receiving end of this Deanimation then pour halfway out of the juicers as blood and shredded internal organs into glass pitchers. He then takes a pitcher in each hand and asks, "Newly-murdered-fuckbag-ade?", afterwards. Must be performed at close distance. * Not-So-Living Art: P. Mouse saws open his defeated foe's midsection, causing their intestines to spill out, then proceeds to pull three rebars out of hammerspace and jam the first into their chest and the other two into their feet to keep them from falling over. The next thing he does is saw around the unfortunate opponent's neck, remove their head with the spinal cord still attached and their terrified expression frozen in place, making sure to leave the S1 vertebrae and coccyx in the neck-hole, and impale the head and T8 vertebrae on two extra rebars to hold them in place. Must be performed at sweep distance. PACIFIST ACT * Ice Sawing Ya: Han Qingmei from my own Bellum Bestiae walks in wearing her Bellum Bestiae: Extinction outfit and creates a large ice block right before P. Mouse's eyes before leaving him on his own. Then, revving his chainsaw, the psycho mouse says, "Oh, well. Time to get ta work...", and saws up the ice block in a frenzy, and when he's finished, all that's left of the block is a sculpture of a swan, a UGC, a maple leaf, a raised middle finger, or Maggie Rose from my own Prison Riot, who looks like a South Park Canadian here, posing sexily in a bikini with her baseball bat at random. Must be performed at jump distance. WIN QUOTES * (generic) Don't say I didn't warn ya what would happen if you pissed me off, buddy! * (generic) Chainsaw-murdering is like taking candy from a baby! ...Except I enjoy the latter less. * (generic) Roses are red, violets are blue. Now that I've won, I'm gonna fucking murder you. * (mirror match) You dare disguise yourself as ME!? I oughta fuckin' KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!! MISC. INFO Voice Actor: Jess Harnell Rival: Dugs Lepus * Intro Sequence: P. Mouse walks in, revving up his chainsaw, and says, "And now, for my next victim... YOU!", before going into his fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: P. Mouse revs up and chainsaw, declaring, "Get the fuck back up so I can brutalize ya!", then goes into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: P. Mouse wildly swings his chainsaw around, during which he declares, "All your nightmares have now come true!", then raises his weapon above his head and continues on, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" DEBUFF REACTIONS * Bleeding: I oughta be more careful handlin' this thing... * Burning: Oh, fuck! My tail's on fire! And my ears! And my shorts! * Shocked: I feel like I walked into a giant electric mousetrap. * Grossed Out: I'm gonna have to change my shorts after this. * Frozen: Rrrrrrr... The fuck's my chainsaw s'posed to work in this weather? * Enraged: Don't make me saw yer sorry ass to shreds, buddy! * Slowed: Owwwwww... Did my legs get caught in a big-ass trap or somethin'? * Confused: Uhhhhhh... Who was I s'posed to kill, again? * In Love: Perhaps a lifestyle change is in order... ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (We cut to a black book with a dark blue-colored spine on a floral pattern. On the cover are the words "THE STORY OF PSYCHO MOUSE." The book slowly opens, taking us to a cartoon illustration of P. Mouse at his house in the hills and trees, far away from Nwotnoot, sitting bored in his armchair.) Walt D. Mouse once lived an idyllic life in the hills and trees, far away from Nwotnoot, as the star of a popular kids' show, and yet, lately, he has grown bored with this kind of lifestyle and wanted to do something other than appeal to the children. You'll find out what in the next page. (The page turns in the book to reveal a cartoon illustration of P. Mouse on the hills, brutally chainsaw-murdering everyone in sight, their blood staining the grass and some mangled corpses lying on it.) He began chainsaw-murdering the living shit out of countless innocents. This act of non-compliance with Standards and Practices' rules of what's OK to show got him fired from TV, and from then on, he was known as "Psycho Mouse," one of cartoonkind's most wanted criminals. (The page turns in the book again, but this time, a cartoon illustration of P. Mouse, still on the hills, as he runs at the camera with his chainsaw pointed at it.) But, traumatizing young eyes and upsetting parents just wasn't enough for this criminally-insane rodent, for he discovered something worth feeling right at home doing: fighting against and brutally murdering other cartoon characters for his own amusement, and his own amusement only. RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Dugs Lepus (Cut to a theatre stage in front of a row of seats, where P. Mouse and Dugs stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * P. Mouse: Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy! I can't wait to saw me up some fallen-from-grace has-been cartoon star to eat later tonight! * Dugs: Hi, pot! I'm the kettle. And, let's not go overboard, 'less you're Little Red Ridin' Goose with the F-woidin' when she got into an argument with the Big Bad Pig of the Forest. (In a cutaway gag, Little Red Riding Goose and the Big Bad Pig of the Forest, who don't look too different from how they are depicted in the critically-hated Eddie Murphy movie "Norbit," are seen arguing in a forest.) * Big Bad Pig of the Forest (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): Look, I'm tired of playin' wit' yo' ass, bitch. I know you got ribs in that basket! You better give 'em up smooth, or I'mma break my hoof off in yo' bitch goose ass. * Little Red Riding Goose (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker in a redneck-accented Snow White voice): Oh, really? Well, why don't ya git the fuck up off yer lazy ass an' go down to the rib shack an' git yer own ribs? Or better still, why don't ya just call Buster an' tell him to come over an' gay-ass-fuck ya with his big-ass horse penis? 'Cause in addition to bein' the Pig of the Forest, yer also a fuckin' saddle-tramp whore, bitch pig! * Cartoon Studio Executive: (running in to approach Goose and the Pig) Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Pig! Goose! What're you doing? Isn't this supposed to be a kids' show? I mean, which IS it really, guys: that, or some uncensored-profanity-fueled Jerry Springer altercation? (Cut back to the rival battle.) * P. Mouse: Your blood will soon stain my guide bar... (going into his fighting stance) and you can't do shit to stop me! * Dugs: Oh, really? (goes into his fighting stance as well) I'm gonna need a bigger mousetrap! FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. the Nothingness (After the fight, a badly-beaten Dugs is down on one knee and one hand.) * P. Mouse: Now that I've beat ya shitless... (revs his chainsaw) time for me to chainsaw yer sorry ass to death! * Dugs: Ya think that's supposed to scare me? I was more scared... the first time I went to the Chris Benoit murder house after 3 A.M. (FYI, that was on a dare; oh, and please don't explain how the fuck I came back poifectly fine after this). (A cutaway gag takes us to the interior of the Chris Benoit murder house in Fayetteville, Georgia state, where Dugs encounters the ghosts of Benoit and his wife, Nancy, and 7-year-old son, Daniel.) * Chris Benoit: Come, rabbit. Join me and my wife and son in haunting this house. So... How'd you prefer to die? Strangling? * Dugs: Oh, fuck, no! * Chris Benoit: Or... weight machine hanging? * Dugs: No! Not that! ANYTHING BUT THAT!! * Chris Benoit: Or how about... the old Crippler Crossface? * Dugs: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (his soul exits his body, which then falls down dead, and runs away in a manner reminiscent of Kabal's MK3 "Freaky Face" Fatality) (Back to post-rival battle.) * P. Mouse: Of fuckin' course it is! Yer gonna be... (A portal then materializes under P. Mouse's feet, and he falls into it, screaming as he does so, during which the background turns completely black. Four seconds later, he falls hard onto the rocky terrain of a hellish, cave-like area, creating a hole in the shape of his body there, then gets out of the hole and onto the rocky terrain.) * P. Mouse: Oh, fuck, am I in Hell? I really musta gone too far with the chainsaw-murdering this time... (Then, the Nothingness shows up out of nowhere, approaching P. Mouse.) * Nothingness: Well, fuck my ass and say I'm your bitch! I didn't expect to see one of you has-been TV cartoon stars in person. * P. Mouse: At least I'm not a stupid demon-goat thingy bent on erasing cartoonkind from existence! * Nothingness: ME, stupid?! Pot, kettle, black. You deliberately went and snuffed the shit out of countless innocents against Standards and Practices' rules of what content kids' shows allow and it got yours pulled off the air. * P. Mouse: That's because life in the hills and trees, far away from Nwotnoot, BORED the shit outta me! Kinda like Albert Parodivic when he had to sit through an 80th-anniversary re-release screening of Gone with the Wind. (A cutaway gag takes us to a movie theater auditorium, where Albert Parodivic, a mid-40s Caucasian man with short brown hair who wears a yellow and orange floral-print Hawaiian shirt with dark brown pants and black shoes with brown socks, from my own ''Brawl-A-Song sits in front of the screen, bored. He then takes out his accordion and starts playing it to the tune of Green Day's "Wake Me Up When September Ends" and singing, much to everyone's annoyance.)'' * Albert Parodivic (reprised by Weird Al Yankovic): (singing) ♪ Of all the things we could have done, why sit through the opposite of fun? Wake me up when... ♪ * Moviegoer #1: (interrupting) Oh, for the love of God, will ya keep it down? * Moviegoer #2: Yeah. We're trying to sit through our movie! (Back to the final boss battle.) * Nothingness: Yes, I am well aware of the controversial and kid-unfriendly nature of what you did wrong that fried up many young kids' little brains, upset many moms and dads, and got your show cancelled. And, why the fuck does EVERYONE irrationally stereotype TV cartoons as "kiddy shit?" I mean, there's South Park, and Rick and Morty, and shit for fuck's sake! * P. Mouse: And ya know what? I'm glad as all fuck I traded TV cartoon life to one of chainsaw-murdering as much as I goddamn want! The former was all a lie and total bullshit anyway! * Nothingness: Don't expect this little killing spree of yours to continue any time soon, because today, you will learn the true meaning of pest control. * P. Mouse: The fuck'd you call me? A PEST!? Oh, that's it! (going into his fighting stance) I'm gonna saw up your ass beyond recognition! * Nothingness: You'd better be prepared for what's about to happen should you lose this final boss battle. (going into his fighting stance) Today won't be a lucky day for all of cartoonkind! ENDING * Nothingness: No! How dare you...?! (singing) Oh, what a world, what a world! I'm getting fucking erased! Who would've thought a twat like you could beat the shit out of my.... faaaaaace? (disappears completely once the erasers have finished erasing him) (Next, P. Mouse is in a dream sequence where he, still carrying his chainsaw, stands in a field of sunflowers.) * P. Mouse: Oh, wow! Ain't nature just fuckin' beautiful... Beautiful enough to fall by my guide bar? (sawing the head off one sunflower) ''I feel ALIVE!! Alive as all fuck! ''(decapitating two more flowers) I just LOVE the shit outta this job! (begins cutting up the rest of the field until sunflower petals start floating above him) Ohoho, yeah! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (We then cut to downtown Vancouver, where everyone and everything looks very similar to how Canada and its people are depicted in South Park, on the intersection of W. Georgia Street and Granville Street, where the mangled, decapitated, or bisected corpses of slaughtered Canadians are seen littering the area, surrounded by police barricades, and some of the surviving Canadians are seen looking at the corpses and grieving. Here, a female Canadian reporter is seen giving a news report on the incident, all of which is shown on a TV screen, with the words "BREAKING NEWS" on the left and P. Mouse's mugshot on the right.) * Canadian TV Reporter: Approximately tens of innocent civilians were reported to have been brutally murdered on the intersection of W. Georgia Street and Granville Street in downtown Vancouver earlier today by a chainsaw-wielding cartoon mouse who calls himself "Psycho Mouse." Police have been successful in arresting this chainsaw-murdering rodent for perpetrating such carnage, and now the person playing this game is next for selecting him as their character and using him for the duration of his Arcade Mode story in the first place. Back to you, Sandeep. (We then cut to P. Mouse in prison, where he battles against an anthro cartoon elephant inmate, with other inmates watching and cheering.) * P. Mouse: You afraid-a mice, huh? Especially the ones that carry chainsaws, like me? * Elephant Inmate: Ya think yer stereotypin' of us bein' afraid-a mice'll make me drop my guard? Think again, assbag! * P. Mouse: Oh, really? Well, wait 'til you see ME break my ass outta this hellhole! Not even the fourth wall will be able to protect you this time! AHAHAHAHAHA!!! (he then slashes at the camera, and the screen turns completely black, with blood spraying all over it and the elephant inmate's disembodied death scream being heard) (Cut to pre-credits roll, where a twisted cartoon theme starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in the "stages" shown in their HeroMachine renders, with the names of their voice actors/actresses, of whom cartoon versions walk in, on their left or right on a blank sheet of white paper. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * Jess Harnell was not voice acting to Mickey Mouse, is voice actor of Roger Rabbit from Who Framed, Roger Rabbit? that is include, and also good feature for Psycho Mouse. Category:MGW characters